


Christmas Morning

by StaciNadia



Series: Sterek Bingo '20 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sleeping Together, Snow, Sterek Bingo 2020, Tired Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Being a newbie deputy means working Christmas Eve through Christmas morning.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo '20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763341
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141
Collections: Sterek Goodness, Teen Wolf





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth entry for Sterek Bingo 2020! This one is for the themes Overworked and Seasons! Yes, I wrote a Christmas fic in the middle of June, for the season of winter! XD The bingo board is up now, so I'm working on getting a bingo! XD The overworked theme seemed perfect for a deputy, especially at Christmas time! Thus this fic was born! =3

It was difficult working around the holidays at the Sheriff’s station, especially at Christmas time, but it was even worse for Stiles considering that he was one of two newbies on the force. And newbies pretty much always got the worst shifts. Stiles took those shifts willingly, considering that his father was still the Sheriff and Stiles didn’t want any of the other deputies to think that he didn’t deserve to be on the force.

It was nearly eight in the morning on Christmas day, and Stiles was struggling to keep his eyes open. He’d been working since six on Christmas Eve night, and after fourteen very long hours, he was almost completely out of energy, despite the copious cups of coffee he’d consumed throughout his shift. At least there hadn’t been too many calls for him and his partner to take care of. That cruiser window was starting to look kind of comfortable…

“Stiles?”

Stiles jumped, sitting up straight as a rod and eyes wide. “I’m up, Parrish! I’m up!” 

Jordan Parrish looked over at him. “Stiles, you are completely beat. You’re not going to be able to get yourself home in this condition. Your dad would kill me if I let you!”

He was vaguely aware of Jordan talking to someone on his phone, but he had no idea who. Before he knew it, they were back in the parking lot of the Sheriff’s station. Stiles was able to get out of the vehicle on his own, though he did stumble a few times. At least there wasn’t any ice or snow on the ground yet. The weather report yesterday had said that it was likely to be a white Christmas in Beacon Hills for once. There were a few snow flurries falling, but they weren’t sticking to the ground.

Stiles followed Jordan into the station to the Sheriff’s office. “We finished up that last call, sir,” Jordan reported. “Tickets were issued, and two hurt individuals were brought by ambulance to the hospital.”

“Good work, you two,” John said, then studied Stiles. “You look awful, kiddo. Go home and get some rest. You don’t want to fall asleep in the middle of Christmas dinner. I should be over around eight tonight, I think. And you have a couple of well-deserved days off after today.” His father had crazy Christmas hours as well, since he was the sheriff. He still had a few more hours before he was able to leave for the day.

Stiles was too tired to complain that his father had just insulted him. “Okay, Dad.”

“What about you, Parrish?” John asked. “Do you have somewhere to go today?”

“Oh, yes,” Jordan answered, and it looked like he was actually blushing. “The girl I’m seeing, she invited me over to Christmas dinner with her and her family.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” John said approvingly.

Stiles was nearly asleep on his feet. His caffeine crash had come on way too quickly. He’d expected to already be home by the time it hit. He was about to ask Jordan if he could drive him back to his place when the best sight in the world walked through the main door of the station. “Derek!” he shouted.

He still couldn’t believe that Derek not only was just as in love with him as he was with Derek, but that he got to marry him as well. It was a dream come true. He hoped that Derek was just as blissfully happy as Stiles himself was.

Derek had that soft smile on his face that Stiles adored. “Hey, Stiles,” he said, wrapping his arms around the deputy.

Stiles was so content with his husband’s arms around him that he would have been happy to fall asleep just standing there in Derek’s arms. He let out a happy sign as he snuggled into Derek‘s chest.

“Better get this one home,” he heard his father say. 

“Yeah, he’s been drinking way too much coffee for his own good. His caffeine high has completely worn off,” Jordan added.

Stiles mumbled something in response that made complete sense to his sleepy mind but was just incoherent muttering to everyone else.

“Come on, deputy,” Derek said, putting his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and gently guiding him out of the station. “Let’s get you home.” 

**********

Stiles didn’t remember much of the ride home. It was just a blur to him with Christmas music playing softly in the background. But eventually, he found himself being carried into the home that he shared with Derek to spend their first Christmas together as a married couple.

There were Christmas decorations all over the living room with a big, beautiful Christmas tree in the corner. There was a hodgepodge of ornaments on the tree, given to them from all of the important people in their lives. There was even a few that had been salvaged from the burned down Hale house that Derek‘s family had used. Under the tree were a bunch of colorfully wrapped presents, gifts for each other as well as for Stiles’ dad and the pack.

Derek carried Stiles to their bedroom, laid him on their bed, and carefully peeled Stiles’ uniform off for him, then dressed him again in comfortable sleep clothes. The gun safe beeped as Derek entered the code and stored Stiles’ firearm for him. He quickly changed his own clothes, then he was right back by Stiles’ side. “Let’s get you into bed now, okay?” he murmured. “We’ll worry about presents when everyone comes over tonight.”

Stiles half-opened his eyes. “Can we go downstairs?” he asked softly. “Fall asleep by the Christmas tree?”

“Of course,” Derek smiled gently, then carefully carried Stiles back downstairs. He switched on the lights on the tree, illuminating the room with soft colors. Then he settled into the big, plush armchair and set Stiles down on top of him.

Stiles was awake enough to see that the snow outside was getting heavier and everything had a light blanket of white. “Look,” Stiles whispered, resting his head on Derek‘s shoulder. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yeah,” Derek murmured back. “Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

“Merry Christmas, Derek,” Stiles smiled, kissing him sweetly on the nose.

The two fell into a peaceful sleep snuggled together on the armchair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
